Gloutonnerie
by Mikan-Naranja
Summary: (Attention SPOILERS : fic inspirée du chapitre 866, futur tome 86 pas encore en VF.) La petite (et pourtant très grande) Charlotte Linlin n'oubliera jamais vraiment ses parents. Elle se rappellera leurs derniers instants partagés, avant qu'elle n'emprunte une route peu sûre pour les jeunes enfants. Erbaf est une terre d'aventure quand on n'a que cinq ans. (Chapitre III dispo!)
1. Crabes, gâteaux et sucreries

**Attention : spoilers.**

Fiction basée sur les informations données au chapitre 866, pendant l'arc Whole Cake (en cours de publication). Je comble les trous d'un flashback, depuis l'abandon de Linlin par ses parents (je l'appelle comme ça, elle n'est pas encore devenu Big Momzilla !) et sa rencontre avec Mother Carmel. Quelques pages dans un manga valent bien quelques chapitres de fanfic, non?

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda (the Master). Les dialogues annotés d'un ***** sont directement issus du chapitre 866.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre I – Crabes, gâteaux et sucreries**

Grandline était calme ce jour là, et la mer n'était agitée que par une agréable brise d'été. La longue silhouette du trois-mâts se reflétait sur l'eau claire. Les marins avaient réduit les voiles, et le bateau approchait lentement une île arborant d'immenses montagnes. Trouver une plage sur laquelle accoster n'était pas chose aisée de ce côté de l'île. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement se rendre au port : ce qu'ils venaient faire à Erbaf devait se produire le plus loin possible de potentiels témoins. Pour leur propre sécurité. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on abandonne son enfant » pensa Mme Charlotte en regardant la côte se rapprocher et avec elle, le moment fatidique. Elle espérait que tout se passe… bien ? Un long frisson lui parcouru le dos. Oui, tout irait pour le mieux.

Le navire longeait l'île depuis environ une demi heure quand finalement le capitaine, Mr Charlotte, décida qu'il était tant d'accoster. Il donna l'ordre de mouiller le navire dans une petite baie isolée, et fit descendre trois canots pour pouvoir atteindre la rive. Ou plus exactement une barque de taille normale, et une sorte de large double-barque rafistolée. Les marins déposèrent ensuite un grand sac dans l'embarcation normale. Après quoi Mr Charlotte y prit place avec sa femme et appela sa fille.

« Linlin ! Ne nous fait pas attendre, s'il te plaît. »

« J'arrive papa ! » répondit joyeusement une voix enfantine. Enfin, une voix enfantine qui résonnait comme la voix d'un ogre depuis les tréfonds du bateau. Puis ce fut un effroyable bruit de course qui retentit, et les matelots s'accrochèrent où ils le pouvaient pour éviter de tomber, tant les planches du pont tremblaient. Ils avaient l'habitude, mais avaient aussi hâte de ne plus devoir vivre ça constamment. De ne plus devoir vivre dans la peur d'une enfant.

Soudain une main énorme émergea par la porte qui menait aux quartiers du capitaine et de sa famille. Cette main fut très vite suivie d'un bras tout aussi grand, puis par un corps gigantesque. Corps qui se bloqua dans l'embrasure de ladite porte. Certes Linlin n'avait que cinq ans, mais elle avait déjà bien grandie depuis que son père avait fait aménager son bateau à sa taille _pour la huitième fois_.

La gamine géante finit par se décoincer de sa prison, et sans prêter plus que ça attention aux bouts de bois brisés qui se détachèrent de la porte, elle rejoignit ses parents en trottinant. Comprenant qu'ils étaient déjà à bord des barques, elle entreprit de passer par dessus la rambarde et de descendre pour les rejoindre. Sa mère l'arrêta net.

« Met d'abord ton harnais ! On te l'a déjà dit, si tu tombes à l'eau nous ne pourrons pas t'aider. »

Linlin se ravisa, et grommela un « Oui maman… » pas très convaincu. Elle resta donc sur le pont, et attendit que les marins l'attachent. Faire descendre Linlin, tout comme la faire monter à bord, requérait toute une logistique. Malgré sa taille hors-normes, elle n'était qu'une petite fille et n'avait pas pleinement conscience de son corps, ni des dégâts qu'elle provoquait en se déplaçant. Ses parents avaient fini par engager un inventeur pour résoudre le problème, et celui-ci leur avait fourni une sorte de grue avec un système de contrepoids. Il suffisait d'attacher Linlin à un harnais, et de la soulever ou de la faire descendre à l'aide d'un levier qui enclenchait le mécanisme. C'était plus simple que de faire réparer le bateau à chaque fois que Linlin voulait y grimper seule. Les matelots négocièrent la descente de l'enfant géante, et elle atterri directement dans la double barque. Malgré une plus large surface pour une meilleure répartition du poids de l'enfant, la large barque s'affaissa nettement.

Mais Linlin n'en avait cure, et ne voyait pas tous les soucis qu'elle causait autour d'elle. Sa taille était un souci, ça elle commençait à le comprendre. Mais c'était aussi un atout merveilleux, de son point de vue : elle n'avait aucun problème à attraper les bonbons en haut des étagères. Elle empoigna une rame avec le sourire, et se demanda pourquoi ses parents l'avaient emmenée ici. D'habitude, ils évitaient de la laisser sortir avec eux. Remarquant l'énorme sac que sa mère avait pris, elle se dit qu'ils partaient sûrement pique-niquer. Elle passa le reste du trajet vers la plage à imaginer ce qui se trouvait dans le sac. Des myrtilles ? De la crème anglaise ? Un gâteau ? Linlin essayait de se rappeler si aujourd'hui était une occasion spéciale. Son anniversaire, peut-être ? Pour savoir, encore fallait-il atteindre la plage. La fillette redoubla d'efforts pour ramer plus vite.

* * *

Leurs barques venaient à peine d'atteindre le rivage que Linlin se rua hors de la sienne et commença à observer la plage dans ses moindres recoins. Des rochers à perte de vue… Peut-être étaient-ils venu chasser le crabe en famille ? « On pourrait en faire un ragoût après… » pensa-t-elle. Rien que cette idée la faisait saliver. Elle adorait les sucreries, mais toute nourriture était bonne à prendre. Même les crabes. Après avoir laissé son jeune esprit vagabonder, elle se retourna vers ses parents. Sa mère arpentait la plage elle aussi, un peu plus loin.

« Mais où sommes-nous ?* » leur demanda t-elle. Voyant que ses parents faisaient mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, elle hésita. Mais Linlin avait trop envie de savoir, et était décidée à satisfaire sa soif de curiosité. Elle allait leur reposer la question, mais à ce moment là sa mère se rapprocha d'elle et lui désigna le grand sac à dos qu'elle avait amené. La fillette comprit par ce geste qu'elle devait le prendre, et le mit sur ses épaules. Il était bien lourd, ce sac. Puis voyant que cela ne sonnait pas le signal du départ, elle s'assit et jaugea la situation. Elle qui pensait partir en promenade et faire un repas familial, voire même une fête. Et voilà que son père rattachait les barques ensemble, et regardait le sol caillouteux de la plage comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien oublié.

Sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à sa première question, Linlin reprit « Maman, Papa, vous allez où ?* » Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, rien laissé voir, mais elle avait soudain le terrible pressentiment qu'ils allaient partir sans elle.

Son père se rapprocha à son tour, et regarda sa fille dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Comme souvent, d'ailleurs. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, et Linlin ne comprenait pas encore ce que son père éprouvait à son égard. Elle ne lisait pas dans son regard ni le dégoût, ni la honte, et encore moins la peur qu'il éprouvait. Sa mère prit un air distant, l'espace d'une seconde. Puis elle lui répondit, tout sourire : « Papa a une mission à effectuer, par loin d'ici.* »

Linlin tourna les yeux vers son père, qui fixait désormais l'océan, toujours en silence. Mme Charlotte poussa un soupir discret. Son mari lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que celle-ci, et si elle avait faiblement protesté, elle avait fini par accepter. Mais entre en parler, et faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… Mme Charlotte avait voulu être une bonne mère. Elle avait désiré avoir des enfants. Si seulement elle avait pu en avoir un _normal_. C'est en se raccrochant à l'idée qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait que la mère de Linlin recomposa son sourire de façade.

« Tu vas nous attendre sagement ici, d'accord ?* » continua-t-elle, en essayant d'avoir l'air ferme. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de voir le visage de sa fille s'attrister. Linlin était déçue, et plus elle comprenait ce que cela impliquait d'attendre ici seule (pas de pèche aux crabes, pas de balades et de pique-nique, pas de gâteau), plus elle sentait comme une boule désagréable se former dans petit corps. Une boule de tristesse et de colère.

« Aw… mais je veux venir avec vous….* » murmura l'enfant, au bord des larmes.

« C'était à prévoir » lança mentalement Mr Charlotte à sa femme, alors qu'elle lui renvoyait un regard désespéré. Il l'avait prévenu : il ne souhaitait pas intervenir. Ce petit monstre, enfin, _sa_ _fille_ était incontrôlable. S'il n'avait pas entendu parler de la sainte femme qui vivait sur cette île, il aurait du trouver une autre solution pour Linlin quelque chose d'encore plus définitif qu'un abandon. Sans que sa femme le sache, bien entendu. Mais il avait réussi à lui faire accepter de déposer Linlin là où _quelqu'un_ pourrait l'aider. Peut-être avait-il omis d'informer sa femme que la « Sainte d'Erbaf » n'était que le produit d'une rumeur qu'il avait entendu au bar. Tant pis, rumeur ou pas, Linlin allait enfin sortir de leurs vies et ils seraient à nouveau heureux.

Voyant qu'aucun soutien ne viendrait de la part de son mari, Mme Charlotte décida de jouer sur la corde sensible. Il lui fallait absolument calmer sa fille avant leur départ, pour leur laisser le temps de _fuir_. Non. Voilà qu'elle commençait à penser comme son mari. Mais voir leur fille dans cet état, presque en larmes, c'était vraiment effrayant. Elle savait comme lui tout ce qui pouvait arriver si Linlin craquait encore. Pour désamorcer la bombe, il lui fallait faire très attention, et choisir ses mots. Mme Charlotte se souvenait encore de leur dernière escale à Sabaody, alors que leur fille n'avait que trois ans. La petite Linlin venait d'apprendre à marcher, et cette aptitude avait décuplé les dégâts qu'elle causait bébé. Ce jour là, elle avait détruit tout un pâté de maisons parce que ses parents lui avaient promis une glace, et parce que le marchand de glaces en question était fermé. Ils avaient mis plusieurs jours à la calmer. Mme Charlotte chassa ses souvenirs. Il était temps d'en finir avec tout ça.

« Mais non Linlin, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas venir.* » commença sa mère d'un ton autoritaire qui tranchait avec ses mains tremblantes. Elle déglutit, et tenta de capter l'attention de sa fille en lui tendant une nouvelle perche. Si c'était la dernière fois, autant être une bonne mère jusqu'au bout. Montrer qu'elle était une gentille maman.

« Tiens, j'ai remplis ton sac de bonbons. Ils sont pour toi ! Enfin, si tu nous attends bien gentiment, tu pourras en manger autant que tu veux !* » Mme Charlotte n'eut presque pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La gamine avait instantanément arrêté de pleurer à l'annonce du mot « bonbons » et la regardait maintenant les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

« Eeeh ! Je peux tout manger ?* » C'était trop beau pour être vrai, ce devait être un rêve. Mieux que les crabes, mieux que les sandwichs, mieux que les gâteaux. Enfin peut-être pas mieux que les gâteaux. Mais quand même !

« Exactement ma chérie » lui répliqua sa mère, qui affichait un sourire étrange. Un sourire de façade, qui sonnait atrocement faux. Mais Linlin était aux anges. Elle ne regardait plus sa mère, et s'acharnait déjà à ouvrir le sac. Une fois les sangles déliées, l'enfant contempla son trésor. Elle semblait ne rien remarquer d'autre que les bonbons de toutes les couleurs qui n'attendaient que de rencontrer ses molaires. Son amour du sucre compensait le départ de ses parents.

« D'accord… Je vais vous attendre ici sagement. Vous verrez, je n'aurais jamais été aussi sage !* » affirma-t-elle, la bave aux lèvres. Elle leur souriait de toutes ses dents. Mr Charlotte frissonna. Mais leur enfant semblait calmée, tout s'était bien passé jusque là. Les sucreries l'occuperaient pour un temps, et après… Peu lui importait en fait. Parce que d'ici là, ils seraient déjà loin.

Soulagés d'avoir endigué le début de crise, ses parents remontèrent à bord des barques, laissant leur fille sur la plage. La petite-grande fille, qui avait pris sa mère au mot et avait déjà enfourné une poignée de sucreries dans sa bouche, agita sa main dans leur direction. Elle espérait qu'ils reviendraient bientôt. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua tout de même un détail.

Son père ne se retourna pas. Et les épaules de sa mère tressautaient bizarrement.

* * *

Une fois sur le pont, Mme Charlotte s'effondra dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il tentait comme il pouvait de la réconforter, mais ce n'était pas son fort.

« Ne pleures pas ma chérie. Avec tous les dégâts qu'elle a déjà causé, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de... » Mr Charlotte hésita une seconde. Il n'allait pas employer le terme d'abandonner, sa femme ne le supporterait pas. Il reprit : « … que de l'exiler. Cette enfant est incontrôlable. Et puis je te l'ai déjà expliqué, il paraît qu'une sainte vit ici, et que… * »

Mais sa femme avait cessé de l'écouter. Si seulement ils avaient eu une autre option… Mais ils avaient déjà tout essayé pour elle, et ils étaient finalement arrivés à court d'idées. Seule _cette femme_ , la fameuse « sainte » ou peu importe dont son mari avait parlé oui cette femme étrange pouvait aider sa fille, et Mme Charlotte espérait de tout cœur qu'elle le ferait. Une fois ses larmes calmées, elle se détacha de son mari et voulut apercevoir sa fille une dernière fois. En vain.

Le navire s'éloignait déjà vers l'horizon, toutes voiles au vent. Linlin n'avait pas bougé, mais regardait les poissons énormes qui nageaient au bord de la plage et dans le sillage du bateau. Elle aurait tant voulu goûter tout ces poissons aux multiples couleurs : ils lui faisaient penser à des bonbons. Mais elle ne savait pas nager. Finalement elle avait repris une poignée de bonbons, et commença à les manger un par un, au fil des couleurs des poissons. Un rouge, bonbon rouge. Un jaune, bonbon jaune. Absorbée par son nouveau jeu, ses parents lui étaient sortis de la tête. Et de toute façon ils allaient bientôt revenir la chercher, _n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Petite review please ? Juste pour m'assurer que je vais dans la bonne direction (ou que je foire tout, on ne sait jamais !).

Pour les parents de Big Mom, peu d'infos sont données sur eux dans le manga, c'est pourquoi je les ai plutôt librement interprétés. Vous avez probablement remarqué que la majorité des dialogues sont issus du chapitre dont je m'inspire, et ces dialogues m'ont donné les indices sur Mr et Mme Charlotte. Le père avait l'air beaucoup plus distant que la mère, et je ne pense pas qu'abandonner son enfant soit une partie de plaisir, même si l'enfant en question est flippante ! Du coup j'ai eu l'image d'une mère plutôt affectueuse, mais dépassée (littéralement!) par les événements.

Voilà pour le chapitre 1, la suite arrive bientôt. Même si pour l'instant c'est plutôt de la réécriture avec le POV des parents, c'était nécessaire pour la suite. Pour le prochain chapitre, je m'éloignerai un peu du manga pour faire vivre quelques aventures à Linlin (avant qu'elle ne soit prise en charge par l'orphelinat).

A bientôt j'espère, cher lecteur :)


	2. Monstre, morse et étoile de mer

**Attention : spoilers.**

Fiction basée sur les informations données au chapitre 866, pendant l'arc Whole Cake (en cours de publication). L'enfance de Big Mom se révèle difficile. Livrée à elle-même, trouvera-t-elle à manger sur cette île qu'elle ne connaît pas ?

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Les dialogues annotés d'un * sont directement issus du chapitre 866.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre II – Monstre, morse et étoile de mer**

Les yeux de la fillette étaient fixés sur l'océan. Elle n'avait pas détourné le regard depuis plusieurs minutes, et le sable et sel commençaient à lui piquer la rétine. C'était désagréable. Ça, et le vent, et le grondement des vagues qui éclataient tout près d'elle. Mais elle devait résister à tout ça, il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse. En fait, Linlin n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement depuis que le navire était parti. C'était là qu'elle devait les attendre, là et pas ailleurs. Alors elle était restée assise sur la plage, sans bouger pendant des heures. Ses parents ne devraient plus tarder _maintenant_. Elle les avait attendu sagement, tout comme ils le lui avaient demandé. Elle avait été obéissante, et sentait que sa mère serait fière d'elle. Mais les heures étaient passées, s'égrenant lentement pour l'enfant qui n'avait pas de montre, ni aucun autre repère temporel autre que la course du soleil. Puis le soleil s'était couché.

« C'est bizarre…* » se dit-elle à voix haute, alors que l'astre finissait sa course et irradiait l'océan d'une teinte rouge-orangée.

Elle avait besoin de parler, d'extérioriser le sentiment d'angoisse qui montait en elle. Pourquoi était-elle encore là, seule ? Ses parents l'avaient déjà laissé de côté pour partir en mission, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient oublié comme ça. D'habitude ils revenaient toujours avant la tombée de la nuit. Ou bien ils envoyaient quelqu'un la chercher. Mais aujourd'hui rien. Le jeune cerveau de Linlin se mit en marche. Et si… et si il était arrivé quelque chose ? A son père ou au bateau ? Elle optait plutôt pour le bateau. Pour elle, les navires étaient de petites coques de bois fragiles. Et en plus, ils n'étaient jamais à sa taille. Seuls ses parents avaient une embarcation qui lui correspondait, et encore c'était grâce à son père. Il faisait refaire les portes et les couloirs tous les ans pour que Linlin puisse circuler librement. Ça la rendait heureuse, de ne pas se sentir à l'étroit.

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint d'un détail. En partant pour l'île, elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Peut-être que ses parents étaient en retard parce qu'ils étaient allés au chantier naval en rentrant ! Si c'était bien ça, alors Linlin était presque sûre que c'était son anniversaire. Son père faisait souvent refaire le bateau à ce moment là de l'année. Elle trouvait tout de même étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas mesurée avant, comme il faisait en temps normal. Mais cette justification pour l'absence de ses parents lui convenait. Elle se calma légèrement et se mit à lécher les emballages des bonbons, l'air pensive.

Avec la tombée de la nuit, il s'était mis à neiger. Le climat de Grandline était vraiment imprévisible. Mais les montagnes d'Erbaf y étaient aussi pour quelque chose, et bloquaient les courants d'air chaud en provenance de l'ouest. Sans le savoir, puisqu'il connaissait mal la région le père de Linlin avait condamné son enfant à une mort certaine. Enfin, une mort certaine si Linlin avait été une enfant _normale_. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir terriblement froid. Et si encore il n'y avait eu que le froid.

« Vraiment bizarre… Il est tard, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés… et j'ai faim !* » murmura-t-elle dans l'obscurité. Quand elle avait ouvert la bouche, de la vapeur en était sortie. Ça aurait pu lui sembler amusant dans d'autres conditions. Mais pour l'instant, Linlin était de plus en plus affamée et rien ne pouvait la distraire.

Comme en réponse, son ventre émit un puissant gargouillis. Le sac de friandises était désespérément vide, à dire vrai Linlin l'avait fini plusieurs heures auparavant. Au début elle avait voulu réserver un ou deux bonbons pour sa mère, comme une preuve pour montrer qu'elle était capable d'attendre. Bien sur, l'enfant n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le rationnement. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle aurait dû économiser sa maigre nourriture mais même si elle avait su qu'on l'abandonnerait sur une île, Linlin n'aurait jamais réussi à tenir. Elle avait englouti les derniers bonbons, ceux là-même qu'elle gardait pour sa mère, pour se rassurer quand la nuit était tombée. Et depuis elle grelottait, toujours assise sur les froids rochers de la plage vide. Même les crabes étaient rentrés chez eux, avec leurs parents. Finalement, n'ayant pas d'autre option Linlin prit son sac et le plaça sur son corps disproportionné, comme une mince couverture.

« Ils vont venir me chercher. Et je les attendrai, même s'ils ne reviennent que demain ! » lança-t-elle pour se donner du courage. Demain… Cela lui semblait être dans une éternité. Elle se recroquevilla du mieux qu'elle le pu sous sa couverture de fortune, et malgré les cris de protestations de son ventre rempli de bonbons et pourtant si vide, elle tenta de s'endormir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Linlin fut réveillée en sursaut par un énorme bruit. D'abord elle cru que le navire de ses parents était revenu, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Le son ne correspondait pas à celui d'un navire en approche, mais plutôt à un gros objet tombant dans l'eau. La gamine se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne vit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Son regard sondant les flots noirs, elle s'attendait à tout. Sa mère lui avait raconté des légendes sur les créatures marines, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle avait toujours voulu goûter un monstre marin, mais son père avait toujours refusé de l'amener pêcher sur la Calm Belt. Un jour peut-être qu'il serait d'accord pour l'y amener… Elle ne renonçait pas à le convaincre, ça c'était sûr.

Soudain un autre son retentit, la tirant de ses pensée. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Un gros animal venait d'émerger des flots, et rejoignait la berge. Sa forme laissait présager un monstre étrange, et Linlin arrêta de respirer. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les monstres, et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi certains enfants l'avaient traité de « monstre » elle-même. Elle n'était pas l'être le plus effrayant de cette terre, tout de même. De toute manière en cet instant, la terrible enfant de cinq ans avait un peu peur.

Elle le distingua mieux après qu'il se fut ébroué : c'était un énorme morse, bien plus grand qu'elle. Visiblement c'était lui qui venait de plonger, et il ressortait des vagues avec un gros poisson coloré dans la gueule. Linlin reconnu le poisson comme l'un de ceux qu'elle avait observé et convoité plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait tant voulu le manger. Elle le voulait toujours. Mais Linlin était trop pataude, toute engourdie qu'elle était par le sommeil et le froid. Oubliant toute notion de peur, elle se laissa submerger par la faim. Son immense masse se rua sur le morse, cependant trop lentement et celui-ci craignant pour sa vie, replongea immédiatement avec le poisson toujours entre ses crocs. C'était un échec cuisant. Et l'estomac de Linlin restait vide. Elle ouvrit les valves, et les larmes de frustration envahirent son visage.

« Papa ! Maman !* » cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces. « Où êtes-vous ? Revenez s'il vous plaît ! »

Mais rien n'y faisait. Personne ne revenait pour elle. Et la jeune Charlotte Linlin continua d'appeler ses parents, criant contre la force du vent.

* * *

Elle avait fini par se rendormir, trop fatiguée. A son réveil le soleil était à nouveau haut dans le ciel et la neige avait déjà fondu. Et personne n'était venu. Désormais Linlin avait bien trop faim pour avoir les idées claires. Sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, Linlin lâcha prise sur son corps. Prise d'une vie propre, sa main attrapa une étoile de mer à sa droite, et la mit dans sa bouche. Rapidement elle commença à la mâchonner. Ce n'était pas très bon, mais son corps avait bougé de lui-même. Trop faim. Le corps de Linlin puisait son carburant dans une alimentation constante, et savait réagir de lui-même s'il le fallait. Malgré son cerveau embrumé et les petits morceaux d'étoile de mer qui dépassaient de sa bouche, elle rassembla ses esprits et essaya de faire le point sur sa situation.

« J'ai été sage. Plus sage que jamais, et je ne suis même pas partie explorer. Je n'ai pas essayé de manger les poissons, même si tous les bonbons y sont passés… Et j'ai même failli attraper le morse ! » résuma-t-elle. Le bilan de sa nuit lui apparaissait désormais comme un succès. Elle s'en sortait seule, dans un sens.

Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi personne n'était venu. C'était injuste et inexplicable. La tête de Linlin surchauffait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve de quoi se nourrir, quelque chose de consistant. Et cela signifiait désobéir et partir de cette plage. Elle soupira, puis à nouveau comme prise d'un élan incontrôlable, elle entreprit de bloquer les emballage des sucreries sous des petits galets. Elle les avait tellement léché pour en attraper chaque grain de sucre que même la couleur des paquets s'était estompée par endroits. Tant pis, c'était suffisamment voyant. La fillette sélectionnait des galets assez lourds, pour que les papiers ne s'envolent pas. Ainsi, elle forma une flèche sur le sol. Puis elle se leva pour contempler son chef-d'œuvre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. Sourire qui disparut presque aussitôt.

« Maman a raison, je ne pense à rien. A quoi bon leur laisser une flèche si je ne sais même pas dans quelle direction je vais… » Linlin se trouvait vraiment idiote, tout à coup.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, c'est à dire le sac que sa mère lui avait laissé. Même s'il était vide, c'était mieux que rien. Et puis ça lui donnait l'impression d'emporter ses souvenirs avec elle. Et elle pourrait y ranger ce qu'elle trouverait. Comment trouver à manger dans la nature ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé. Cela l'ennuyait un peu. Elle n'avait jamais connu que l'océan, et depuis qu'elle avait trois ans, toutes les escales sur les îles se limitaient - pour elle - à rester dans le bateau, et à attendre que sa mère lui ramène des pâtisseries. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle n'en savait rien. Linlin se souvenait qu'avant d'avoir trois ans, elle était déjà sortie du navire. Et depuis plus rien, elle ne descendait que très peu du bateau où elle mangeait à longueur de journée. Si, elle pouvait parfois sortir. Uniquement sur des îles désertes, où on la déposait pour « attendre » comme ils disaient. Mais jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait eu à trouver elle-même de la nourriture.

« J'aurais du leur demander… A quoi il ressemble, l'arbre qui fait pousser les bonbons ? »

Hantée par cette nouvelle question existentielle, Linlin s'élança à grandes enjambées vers les montagnes. La neige qui en recouvrait les sommets lui faisait penser à du sucre glace, et elle entretenait l'espoir que ça en était vraiment.

* * *

Review les gens ?

C'était bieng (fort accent du sud) ?

J'aime beaucoup écrire sur Linlin, même si elle me fait un peu de peine. Avoir faim, moi non plus j'aime pas ça. Par contre je boufferai jamais d'étoile de mer. C'est un peu dégoûtant non ?

Mais ne vous lassez pas : au prochain chapitre, elle passe en mode _berserker_! La montagne et les arbres (à bonbon?) ont du souci à se faire.

:)


	3. Mouette, ruche et ursidé

**Attention : spoilers.**

Fiction basée sur les informations données au chapitre 866, pendant l'arc Whole Cake.

Linlin s'est finalement décidée à quitter la plage. Littéralement guidée par son estomac, vers où ses pas vont-ils la mener?

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

Merci **Griseldis**! Tes commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir… et m'ont aussi fait psychoter sur tous les passés simples de ce chapitre (rire) ! J'avoue, c'est un temps que je maîtrise pas très bien. Sinon, Linlin fait comme elle peut, sans tout comprendre elle a quand même une grande volonté ! Et une personnalité un peu dérangée faut bien l'avouer. Dire que cette gosse est devenue une Yonkou terrifiante… (frissons) ! En tout cas j'espère que tu vas autant apprécier la suite :)

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux premiers. Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre III – Mouette, ruche et ursidé**

Depuis plusieurs longues minutes, Linlin peinait à avancer. Après avoir quitté la plage un peu au hasard, les yeux rivés sur les montagnes, elle avait vite dû faire face à d'immenses falaises complètement lisses. D'abord elle avait essayé de les escalader sans réfléchir, mais les parois abruptes n'offraient que peu de prises. La fillette avait fini par abandonner. De toute façon, son corps l'empêchait souvent de faire les choses qu'elle désirait. Même pour monter ou descendre du navire de ses parents, il lui fallait un harnais et des gens pour l'aider. Donc face à une muraille rocheuse qui n'offrait pas de prises stables, elle n'avait aucune chance. La nature était trop puissante, et l'obstacle lui avait semblé infranchissable. Mais l'enfant avait pensé à sa mère, et à comment la retrouver si ce n'était la repérer d'en haut. Alors Linlin s'était résolue à trouver un chemin plus _adapté_ _e_ à sa taille, et pendant un certain temps elle avait longé la paroi en guettant une voie praticable. Finalement elle avait compris que la falaise ne lui était pas inaccessible, tant qu'elle arrivait à trouver un passage jalonné de corniches assez larges où elle pourrait faire des pauses, et se rattraper en cas de problèmes. Et Linlin avait commencé sa montée. Cependant elle n'avait pas remarqué que le passage qu'elle empruntait devenait de plus en plus fragile. Quand le premier caillou lui était tombé sur la tête, elle s'était dit que ce n'était rien. Mais un rocher plus volumineux avait chuté quelques secondes plus tard, la frôlant de près. A partir de ce moment, l'enfant avait compris qu'elle devait faire plus attention à ses mouvements. Mais plus elle tentait de contrôler son corps et d'en percevoir les limites, plus elle peinait à avancer.

Soudain une mouette lui frôla le dos, et Linlin faillit lâcher prise. L'oiseau retournait vers son repaire, les mouettes nichant souvent dans sur les parois rocheuses. Au passage, l'animal jaugea l'ennemie qui se profilait dangereusement vers son nid : une boule de chair couverte de poussière, l'air affamée et les yeux fous. L'animal pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant de géant étrangement disproportionnée, parce que la chose qui grimpait la falaise n'était clairement pas humaine. Était-elle là pour ses œufs ? La mouette voulu s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle fonça sur le crâne de Linlin, consciemment cette fois. Elle espérait la faire tomber et ainsi écarter le danger.

Au moment où la mouette déterminée allait lui frapper le cuir chevelu à coups de bec biens placés, Linlin se retourna d'un coup pour lui faire face. Immédiatement l'oiseau regretta d'avoir voulu combattre. Elle était beaucoup trop forte, c'était sur. La lueur malsaine au fond des yeux de l'enfant lui fit tellement peur que la mouette voulut faire demi-tour et s'enfuir à toutes ailes. Mais on ne négocie pas un virage dans les airs aussi facilement. Et le temps que la mouette se prépare à fuir, il était déjà trop tard pour elle. D'un mouvement rapide et sec qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Linlin lâcha la paroi d'une main et attrapa la mouette qui l'avait agressé. Quelques secondes après, elle était assise sur la corniche la plus proche et s'attelait à déplumer l'oiseau. Comme la mouette bougeait encore faiblement, Linlin croqua violemment sa nuque. Après quelques spasmes, ça en était fini.

Comme Linlin ne savait pas faire du feu, elle entreprit de manger son gibier tel quel. C'était meilleur qu'une étoile de mer crue, mais pas du tout comparable avec le délicieux goût du sucre. Toutefois ce maigre butin suffit à l'enfant pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Sans trop prêter attention au sang qui lui tachait les mains et le pourtour de la bouche, elle se remit à penser aussi logiquement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'avoir grimpé la falaise, ni de comment elle avait attrapé l'oiseau. C'était comme si elle avait effectué tout cela dans un demi-sommeil. Mais elle avait moins faim. Et elle commençait à en voir le bout, ce qui lui redonna espoir.

« Je suis presque en haut. Peut-être qu'une fois arrivée, je trouverai des arbres à bonbons et des gâteaux sous les rochers. » Elle fantasmait à cette idée, mais se reprit : « S'il faut, je verrais mieux l'océan et je pourrais guetter le retour de maman et papa. »

Elle continuait de se répéter qu'ils allaient revenir. Pourquoi envisager l'inimaginable ? La gamine mit ce qui lui sembla une éternité pour franchir les derniers mètres, mais après tous ces efforts elle atteignit finalement le sommet.

Une fois en haut Linlin fit un tour sur elle-même, pour mieux appréhender les lieux. Après un timide regard en arrière, elle réalisa à quel point la falaise était haute. Et elle avait réussi à la franchir, sans harnais ! L'enfant se sentait fière et autonome. Mais devant elle il n'y avait rien de plus que sur la plage : un paysage de cailloux s'offrait à perte de vue, et l'horizon était barré par les monts enneigés. Les sommets lui semblaient proches, mais étaient tellement imposants qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être très loin. Linlin plissa les yeux, pour mieux y voir malgré le vent chargé de sel et de poussière. Dans le lointain, elle vit une tache de couleur verte au pied de la chaîne de montagnes. C'était probablement un bois. Hésitante, elle regarda l'océan qui s'étendait en contrebas. Pas de navire à l'horizon. Linlin devait se faire une raison : personne ne reviendrait, et elle devrait retrouver ses parents par elle-même. Ses yeux naviguèrent une seconde fois vers le bosquet de verdure au pied du massif, et son estomac émit un grommellement sonore. Elle avait beau hésiter, elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée là éternellement.

« Si les arbres à bonbons sont quelque part, c'est forcément là-bas » se dit-elle, pour se redonner du courage.

Déterminée, l'enfant s'élança vers la foret au pas de course. Cette île était immense, et dans un sens elle s'y sentait bien. D'habitude tout lui semblait si _petit_ , si _restreint_. Mais cet endroit était composé de vastes étendues et de grands obstacles : la falaise d'abord, puis maintenant cette plaine rocheuse. Elle avait eu de la chance d'être née si forte physiquement, pour résister aux dangers sur sa route. Désormais Linlin bondissait d'un roc à l'autre comme portée par le vent, et avalait rapidement la distance. Plus elle se rapprochait des montagnes, plus celles-ci lui paraissaient toucher le ciel. Bientôt les rochers sous ses pieds lui semblaient plus plats, jusqu'à être remplacés par de la terre froide et sèche. Enfin les premiers brins d'herbe de la steppe lui frôlèrent les chevilles. Les silhouettes des arbres se précisaient, de plus en plus proches. Elle y était presque.

* * *

Les arbres étaient, eux aussi, démesurés. Linlin croyait pénétrer dans un petit bois mais en arrivant sous le couvert de la végétation, elle comprit que l'endroit était bien plus colossal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol faisaient la taille de son visage, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Quant aux racines, elles étaient tellement épaisses qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec des troncs qui pousseraient à l'horizontale. Les arbres entremêlés étaient pour la plupart des conifères, mais les hautes montagnes étaient encore loin. De ce fait la végétation était encore très fournie, avec quelques fougères et des arbres feuillus. Cependant après s'être aventurée au-delà d'une certaine altitude, ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, l'enfant évoluait surtout entre les pins et les hêtres. Linlin voulait lever la tête pour prendre pleinement conscience de leur hauteur, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, ses pieds se prenaient dans les racines et elle manquait de tomber.

Elle avait traversé la bande de steppe qui précédait la zone boisée sans encombre, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Mais depuis qu'elle avait franchi l'orée de la foret, la lumière ne lui parvenait plus que faiblement. L'enfant avait donc décidé de se fier à son estomac pour se faire une idée de l'heure. Actuellement il était « deux heures après le dernier repas », selon l'horloge interne _Linlinesque_. Dernier repas qui avait consisté en une poignée de baies étrangement colorées au goût étrange, mais qui l'avait requinqué un peu. Depuis la fillette avançait au hasard.

« Ahh il faut pas que je me perde… » pensait Linlin, paniquant légèrement à cette idée. « J'aurais du garder les papiers des bonbons pour les semer derrière moi, comme dans ce conte que maman me racontait avant… Le petit garçon-goujon, je crois. »

Mais elle avait abandonné les emballages aux couleurs criardes sur la plage, et son sac restait désespérément vide. Elle n'avait même pas pensée à prendre des galets quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, et pourtant elle aurait pu. Sur la plage, et même sur la falaise… Sa mère avait raison, Linlin ne réfléchissait jamais ni à ses actions, ni aux conséquences. Elle ravala ses larmes tant bien que mal en pensant à sa mère. Le petit Homme-Poisson de l'histoire, bien qu'il ne fut qu'un demi goujon, lui semblait si intelligent tout à coup. Lui au moins, il avait pensé à semer des morceaux de corail pour retrouver le chemin de sa maison d'algues _avant_ _de se perdre_. Mais la fillette préférait ne pas trop y penser non plus. Après tout c'était une histoire sur des parents _abandonnant leur enfant_ dans une foret sous-marine, et elle ne voulait pas trop faire le parallèle avec sa propre situation. Ça aurait été trop dur. Elle préféra se recentrer sur la partie de l'histoire qui l'avait toujours fascinée, avec une pointe d'appréhension malgré tout : celle qui traitait des monstres.

« Pourvu que je ne rencontre pas un ogre, comme le petit garçon-goujon... » se dit-elle en se tordant les mains, tout à coup un peu effrayée. Bien sur, Linlin n'avait pas conscience que le seul ogre de cette foret n'était nul autre qu'elle-même.

* * *

Au moment où elle contournait un bosquet de fougères qui faisait trois fois sa taille, Linlin entendit un bruissement étrange. Une sorte de bourdonnement sourd, qui se rapprochait. Essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, elle se laissa glisser sous une fougère et observa. Une forme spectrale virevoltait autour d'une plante arborant de grosses fleurs jaunes. En y regardant de plus près, Linlin distinguait mieux ce qui composait le spectre sans forme. Un millier de petit points s'affairait méthodiquement à visiter les fleurs. Ils étaient étrangement bicolores, avec des ailes. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de mettre un nom sur ces insectes sonores ce qui était en fait un essaim d'abeilles fonça droit sur elle. Les guerrières des airs étaient attirées par les odeurs de sucre qui émanait de sa peau. Elle avait mangé un sac entier de bonbons, alors… Pour les abeilles, Linlin répandait un parfum attrayant, quelque part entre un pot de confiture et un gros caramel tout collant. La seule pensée que Linlin eût le temps de formuler avant d'être repérée fut : « Est-ce que ça se mange, ces machins bruyants ? » puis instinctivement, elle se protégea le visage de ses bras pour tenter de passer inaperçue.

Au même instant, l'essaim se jeta à l'attaque. Les abeilles énervées plantaient leur dard partout, dans son cou, sur ses bras, ses jambes. Elles essayaient de passer sous ses vêtements et dans ses oreilles. Voulant butiner l'enfant-fougère, elles n'arrivaient pas à dire si cette étrange fleur était dangereuse ou non. D'abord intriguées, les abeilles avaient changé d'attitude en voyant leur cible bouger. Il était préférable de se battre avant de récolter le sucre. Sous les coups de leur assaut, la fillette ressentait comme un bon millier d'aiguilles partout sur son épiderme. Entourée par toute cette masse volante, incapable de s'enfuir, Linlin usa de son dernier atout et se mit à hurler. Les abeilles en profitèrent pour lui piquer la langue. A ce moment là, l'enfant referma sa _gueule_ et avala ses assaillantes. Son piège avait fonctionné ! Mais le bourdonnement des abeilles dans son gosier la fit toussoter. Encore un aliment pas très bon, dommage. Par contre, ces insectes rayés avaient comme un petit arrière-goût sucré. Elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être…

Le reste de l'essaim continuait à se battre, mais les abeilles guerrières tombaient les unes après les autres, mortes une fois leur dard planté. Pourtant Linlin ne faiblissait pas, et restait de marbre sous les fougère. Les abeilles ne comprenaient pas : leur proie n'était ni de la nourriture, ni une fleur géante mais s'il s'était agi d'un être vivant normal, il aurait du s'enfuir ou se tordre de douleur depuis longtemps. Mais pas cette fois-ci. En fait, les abeilles étaient presque apeurées. D'autant plus que la jeune Linlin s'était mise à rire. Un rire confiant et tonitruant. La sensation des insectes s'agitant sur elle lui faisait des chatouilles, mais surtout elle avait réussi à mettre un mot sur la sensation de sucré : c'était du _miel_. Et elle en voulait encore.

Finalement, le tourbillon bourdonnant décida qu'il était temps de battre en retraite. L'attaque n'avait été qu'un échec cuisant, et la peau de leur proie était plus solide que la sève séchée. L'essaim avait beau avoir attaqué en surface, pas un seul dard ne l'avait réellement atteinte. Et la _chose_ , non contente d'avoir résisté à leurs attaques, s'amusait désormais à les manger. Les abeilles devaient bien le reconnaître, comme la mouette l'avait compris quelques heures plus tôt : face à cette _terreur_ , la nature n'avait aucune chance. Elles repartirent en direction de leur ruche, espérant laisser leurs malheurs derrière elles.

C'était sans compte sur le fait que Linlin était une enfant tenace. Et que désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'un objectif : trouver la source du miel tant désiré. La fillette entreprit donc de suivre l'essaim en espérant trouver non pas un arbre à bonbons cette fois, mais un « arbre à miel ».

* * *

Les combattantes en fuite vers leur ruche comprirent qu'elles étaient suivies. Et qu'il serait trop tard pour toute leur colonie si l' _ogresse_ qui les poursuivait arrivait jusqu'à la ruche. Désormais les abeilles fuyardes n'avaient plus qu'une solution. La ruche était probablement indéfendable, mais elles pouvaient encore sauver leur reine ! Les petites soldates rayées redoublèrent d'efforts pour voler plus vite, et s'employèrent à répandre un maximum de phéromones d'alerte. Il fallait au plus vite prévenir les ouvrières restées en réserve et fuir le plus loin possible. L'autre côté de l'île leur semblait être semblait une bonne option.

Derrière elles, une enfant surexcitée avalait les distances à une vitesse folle. Les abeilles pas assez rapides finissaient entre ses _crocs_ , et à chaque nouvelle bouchée la gamine semblait accélérer, boostée par l'adrénaline et l'envie. Les pupilles de Linlin s'étaient agrandies comme celles d'un chat en pleine chasse et son nez était plissé pour capter le parfum de miel émanant des abeilles. Les rôles étaient inversée, et la proie était devenue prédateur.

Après avoir contourné plusieurs troncs d'arbres et tenté de leurrer leur poursuivante sans succès, les abeilles atteignirent finalement la ruche, située dans une petite clairière. La forêt y rencontrait les contreforts de la montagne, et la ruche était bien positionnée dans le creux d'une branche basse. La reine était sur le point de partir : elle avait bien reçu leurs messages de phéromones. Mais elle avait d'abord voulu administrer le transfert des larves, pour assurer la survie de l'essaim. Ce choix de sa part fut l'erreur qui coûta la vie à la colonie entière. Alors que les survivantes terrorisées haranguaient leurs consœurs et les pressaient de partir Linlin surgit d'un buisson. Elle avait la bave aux lèvres. La proximité de la ruche et les odeurs enivrantes de miel qui flottaient dans la clairière lui avait fait perdre la tête : l'énorme gamine affichait un regard _fou_. Si les abeilles avaient pu déglutir de peur, elles l'auraient fait.

Il était trop tard pour évacuer. La colonie se rassembla pour une dernière salve d'attaques, chacune était prête à se sacrifier pour protéger leur souveraine. Linlin ne frémit même pas à leur contact, et se rua sur la plus grosse et la plus lente de ses ennemies du jour, qui était justement la reine. L'enfant étouffa un soupir de plaisir en la mâchouillant. Elle se félicita de l'avoir attrapée. « Celle-ci est meilleure que les autres, c'est évident ! » pensa-t-elle avec joie, « Dommage qu'il n'y en ait eu qu'une... »

Puis Linlin se désintéressa complètement des abeilles restantes, qui de toute façon n'avaient plus personne au nom de qui se battre. Son flair infaillible la guida en direction de la ruche désormais abandonnée. Le miel y coulait en abondance, se mélangeant par endroit à la sève du pin qui soutenait la structure. L'enfant se saisit d'un rayon doré à pleines mains et l'enfourna voracement dans sa bouche. Puis elle en prit un autre, et encore un autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Enfin… Son ventre était un puits sans fond qu'elle ne pouvait jamais combler, mais son esprit avait fini par reprendre le dessus sur ses instincts. C'est donc après son cinquième rayon de miel – et plusieurs larves et fourmis qui trempaient dedans – que Linlin réalisa combien elle était fatiguée. En plus il commençait vraiment à faire froid. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait trouvé les insectes qui l'avaient guidé vers le miel, elle eut une pensée pour ses parents, plus particulièrement pour sa mère. L'enfant se disait que pour une fois elle allait réfléchir sérieusement à ses actes. De cette décision émergea lentement l'idée qu'elle ferait mieux de se garder du miel pour le lendemain. Elle savoura malgré tout un dernier rayon ambré en se demandant où elle pourrait bien dormir.

Comme la clairière s'ouvrait sur les premières roches montagneuses, Linlin n'eut pas trop de mal à se trouver une grotte relativement confortable. Un peu humide, pas trop à l'abri du vent, mais tant pis ! Ce serait toujours mieux que sa nuit précédente sur la plage. Elle décrocha ce qu'il restait de la ruche et l'emporta avec elle dans son nouvel abri. Elle choisit de déposer son butin tout au fond de la caverne, sur son sac : s'il neigeait encore cette nuit, au moins sa nourriture serait au sec. Toute barbouillée de matière collante, c'est le visage recouvert de miel et en suçant ses doigts pleins de sucre que l'immense fillette s'endormit, avec le sentiment d'être enfin repue.

* * *

Ce n'est pas qu'un simple mythe : les ours sont _réellement_ friands de miel. Cet entremet est une denrée rare pour eux, c'est pourquoi le miel ne constitue qu'une faible part de leur régime alimentaire. Une bonne raison pour n'importe quel ours de tenter sa chance quand il renifle la douce odeur sucrée, plutôt que de passer son chemin. Et l'énorme bête qui arpentait les montagnes d'Erbaf cette nuit là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Comme il vivait dans les vallées entre les hauts sommets, cet ours était habitué à chasser les chamois maigrichons qui y broutaient de temps en temps. La majorité de ses repas était constituée de saumon frais, qu'il péchait dans les froides rivières après les dégels de printemps. Le reste de l'année l'ours hibernait tranquillement. Il ne craignait ni les humains, ni les géants : l'animal savait qu'il aurait toujours l'avantage sur son propre terrain. De toute façon peu de personnes s'aventuraient aussi loin dans les montagnes, et mis à part quelques fous et autres ermites, il ne croisait jamais personne. Il se souvenait avoir déjà réglé leur compte à deux chasseurs. Même les autres de son espèce le respectaient, et ne chassaient pas sur son territoire. Sans aucun doute possible, il était le maître de ces terres.

L'ours avait pourtant été contraint de quitter les hauteurs vallonnées qu'il connaissait si bien, quelques jours auparavant. L'automne arrivait, ainsi que les premières neiges et malheureusement la nourriture se faisait rare. Bientôt il faudrait songer à hiberner, mais pas le ventre vide ! Par chance il avait senti la veille l'odeur caractéristique d'un vieil herbivore, et il le pistait sans relâche depuis. Ses lourdes pattes battaient le sol meuble et frais de la foret, et ses griffes crissaient à peine sur les épines de pin. La lune qui apparaissait de temps en temps entre les feuillages luisait sur son poil sombre. Il faisait corps la nuit, il était le silence. Et pour le chamois qu'il poursuivait, il serait la _mort_.

Une chouette hulula, et l'animal ralentit le rythme. Il fallait qu'il reste le plus discret possible s'il voulait augmenter ses chances de succès. Sinon il se résoudrait à oublier la viande rouge, et à s'empiffrer de saumons jusqu'à ce que la rivière ne gèle. Puis il irait dans une charmante grotte et se laisserait engourdir par le sommeil pendant quelques mois. Tandis qu'il se demandait vaguement où il pourrait s'installer cette année, l'ours s'arrêta brutalement aux abords d'une clairière.

La bête retroussa ses babines, laissant entrevoir des canines acérées et huma l'air longuement. Il y avait une senteur incroyablement envoûtante qui provenait de la trouée. Bien qu'il ne voulut pas vraiment quitter l'ombre des arbres, l'ours oublia toute prudence et s'avança vers la clairière. De toute façon c'était lui, le danger.

Il renifla l'air une nouvelle fois, pour être vraiment sûr… Oh que oui, c'était bien _cette_ _odeur_ _là_. Son dessert préféré, bien plus goûteux que le vieux chamois qu'il pistait. Tout d'un coup seule la fragrance merveilleuse comptait, et tout le reste était oublié. L'ours n'hésita même pas une seconde : s'il pouvait trouver la source du _délice_ , peu lui importait de rater le chamois ou de se nourrir exclusivement de poissons durant ses derniers mois d'éveil. C'était décidé. Il lui fallait absolument de ce nectar divin qu'était le miel.

Se délectant du parfum qu'il pistait désormais, l'ours avança paisiblement vers une caverne. La pensée que les abeilles ne construisaient généralement pas leurs ruches dans des grottes lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement. Cet endroit n'était pas habité, il le sentait. Lui-même n'y aurait jamais hiverné : la grotte était mal placée, en plein vent, et trop humide pour être confortable. L'ours rentra dans le creux que formait la roche en faisant tomber quelques cailloux, l'esprit déjà concentré sur son futur trésor doré. Il n'avait pas senti l'enfant qui y était endormie toute recouverte de miel qu'elle était. Et si Linlin n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, rien de tout ce qui va suivre ne serait arrivé.

* * *

Linlin ouvrit les yeux au bruit des petites pierres heurtant le sol. Elle était encore toute empotée de son festin sucré et de sommeil, et mis quelques secondes avant d'adapter sa vision à l'obscurité et d'amorcer un mouvement pour s'asseoir. Mouvement qu'elle stoppa net : elle entendait distinctement une _respiration_ , pas très loin de l'endroit où elle s'était allongée. Non, pas une respiration. Plutôt une sorte de reniflement fort. De toute évidence, il y avait quelque chose dans sa grotte.

La fillette avait beau être courageuse, elle sentait que le moment n'était pas à se faire repérer. Elle se rallongea tout doucement, et orienta son visage dans la direction du son persistant. Une forme épaisse et sombre lui apparut. En le regardant plus longuement, elle comprit que c'était une sorte de… Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Une grosse masse de poils avec un long museau. Un animal qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, qui se mouvait tranquillement avec ses muscles puissants. Ses crocs brillaient malgré l'obscurité. Elle faillit pousser un petit cri, mais se réprima et sourit en silence, contente d'enfin rencontrer un _vrai_ monstre. Si son père lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était imposante, sa taille n'était rien comparée à celle de l'intrus.

Elle continua de l'observer en silence, fascinée. La forme étrange semblait chercher quelque chose. Brusquement, le monstre se releva sur ses pattes arrières et renifla l'air plus fortement encore. A ce moment précis, l'enfant n'était plus courageuse du tout. L'intrus était vraiment d'une taille titanesque et il touchait presque le plafond de la grotte. Son corps se raidit, tandis que la bête s'était laissée retomber sur ses quatre pattes et se rapprochait dangereusement, pour la renifler _elle_.Une gueule putride et pleine de dents s'ouvrit au dessus de son visage. La salive dégoulina des gencives sales, puis une langue rappeuse lui frôla le front. Linlin arrêta de respirer.

« C'est un ogre. C'est un ogre. Je vais… mourir. Qu'est-ce que ça fait mourir ? Je sais même pas si ça fait mal la mort. J'ai jamais demandé… Et maman saura pas que je suis morte, parce que je n'ai pas semé les papiers et que je suis perdue. Et c'est un ogre. » pensait en boucle la fillette.

Mais l'ours n'était pas satisfait. Le goût du miel était bien présent sur cette matière molle qu'il léchait, mais ce n'était clairement pas une ruche. Il s'écarta et renifla une dernière fois le fond de la caverne. Un sentiment de bonheur s'empara de lui : il l'avait trouvé, enfin ! Puis immédiatement après avoir localisé l'objet de ses désirs, l'ours se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte. Vers les rayons de miel que Linlin s'était réservée pour le lendemain matin.

Alors qu'il s'aidait de ses pattes pour déplacer l'obstacle – soit le sac de Linlin – et qu'il porta enfin le délicieux nectar à sa bouche, il était l'ours le plus heureux du monde. Et comme il lui tournait le dos, l'animal n'avait pas remarqué la lueur de haine qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Linlin à l'instant précis où elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait et cette lueur qui y brûlait maintenant comme un brasier. Le maître des montagnes était déjà condamné.

Et sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre d'où viendrait le danger, ni même qu'il était en danger d'ailleurs un rugissement assourdissant retentit. Le sol se mit à trembler, et des pierres chutèrent du plafond. L'ours leva la tête alors que le son tonitruant résonnait partout dans la petite grotte. Se retournant vers la source du cri, il eut une fraction de seconde pour s'apercevoir de ce qui arrivait. Un amas de fureur pure lui fonçait droit dessus.

« OGRE OU PAS, C'EST MON MIEL A MOI ! »

* * *

What did you think of it?

Pour l'instant, j'interprète la végétation et la faune d'Erbaf à ma manière (vu qu'on n'a pas encore beaucoup d'infos sur cette île, vivement que les Mugiwara s'y rendent !). Pour moi, c'est une île hivernale recouverte de montagnes. Le climat est froid, mais relativement doux pendant les bonnes saisons. Les géants de One Piece me font penser aux vikings, ce doit être pour ça !

Sinon j'ai complètement inventé tout ce passage (contrairement aux premiers chapitres, directement inspirés des cases du manga). Donc dites moi si vous avez bien aimé :)

La suite pour bientôt !


End file.
